deutschland83fandomcom-20200213-history
Total Onslaught
Total Onslaught is the final episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis Lenora is grounded and demoted after the cruise ship plan is uncovered. Plot Martin meets Frau Netz and tells her what he has learned. Fuchs shares blackmail photos of the ship plans. He wants to bring the ship around immediately but Dietrich says no. Thomas has the same photos and shares them with Tobias. Tina wants to know when her daughters will be free. Winkelmann sees the photos too and freaks out as Brigitte joins him. He wants to leave but she refuses to go with him. She tells him their marriage is over. Martin is at Max's school and follows him and Annett home. Max gets close to Martin at one stage but the latter does not know what to do. Ingrid opens a letter and learns that the Fischers did not make it over the border. Martin tells her about the situation with Max and Annett and mentions Roberto. Hartmann tells Schweppenstette that they cannot find Rose on the ship and there was a call to West Germany from Fuchs' room. Fuchs accuses Lenora and Rose of making the phone call and sending threats because of their denial of the ANC deal. Fuchs tells Lenora that he ordered the ship back as he feared the weapons would be confiscated, also mentioning that Rose has disappeared. He also says she is being put on leave and that her permit to enter West Germany is being removed. Lenora comes home drunk and spills all her worries to Martin, mentioning Rose and the deal and what happened with Fuchs. Martin is surprised she was going to sabotage the weapons deal for the ANC to intercept the weapons. He tells her he can get her over the border if she helps in return. With her help, he kidnaps Max and when Annett finds him missing, she finds Lenora in her kitchen. Martin is with Max in the car and when the boy wakes up Martin tells him he is his father. Martin brings him to Ingrid as he is crying uncontrollably. Tobias is listening to Alex's AIDS speech on TV. Martin shows up at Annett's apartment to discuss making an exchange so she can see Max again: he wants Tina Fischer's daughters. They head to the orphanage together. Tobias outs himself at the rally, stating that he has AIDS. Schweppenstette and Hartmann are shocked to learn this. Martin and Annett are at the orphanage to adopt kids but the Fischer girls have been adopted already. Annett says she is a HVA agent and tells the woman to give them information about the girls. They convince her that they need them for a mission. When the girls are returned and everyone leaves, the woman tries to phone someone but discovers that Martin has cut the line. They are gone before anything else can happen. Schweppenstette and Hartmann are at the US embassy for a performance of 'The Rocky Horror Show' that the Americans are putting on. Brigitte is preparing a suitcase to run off with Martin. Frank Winkelmann is at a bar drinking and feeling miserable. Nina shows up and he flirts with her like crazy. Schweppenstette is freaked out by the performance but Hartmann is getting into it. Lenora and the girls leave for the border as Martin decides to stay behind. With Valdez's and Katie's help they make it across the border without a problem. Tina is reunited with her husband and daughters. Brigitte tells Lenora she is under arrest and is not happy that Martin is not coming. Dietrich is running numbers about the loss of revenue and the AIDS virus as Fuchs tries to comfort her. Valdez cannot find his keys and knocks on Schweppenstette's door. The former is all dressed up as a woman and wants a key to his apartment. Lenora is about to be interrogated as Frank Winkelmann is found dead in a hotel room. Tandi is with her father in West Germany. Rose is in Cape Town and sends an encoded message to Hartmann. Thomas tells a talk show host that he has begun writing a new book called 'Legend of Kolibri'. Brigitte is watching alone. Martin is seen eating with Annett and Max, evidently having given up his life as a spy in West Germany to be with them. Music Gallery The gallery for Total Onslaught can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finale